


If A Fictional Character Jumped Off A Bridge...

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If A Fictional Character Jumped Off A Bridge...

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** If A Fictional Character Jumped Off A Bridge...  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean is upset.  
>  **A/N:** sequel to [If Doctor Sexy Does It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1347364) written for spn_bigpretzel

Bobby stared at Dean, who sat curled up in an armchair with a dejected look on his face. “What’s wrong with him?” 

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before he turned back to answer Bobby. “He’s upset.”

His gruff voice couldn’t quite mask the worry he felt for Dean. “But why is Dean upset?”

“He ate a salad.” Sam bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

“If it was going to upset him then why did he eat it?”

Sam snickered loudly. “Because Dr. Sexy eats salads.”

It was Bobby’s turn to roll his eyes at Dean. “Idjit.”


End file.
